The present invention provides a lock assembly, including a mounting plate for securing the lock assembly to an enclosure door, preferably a computer enclosure door. In preferred embodiments, the lock assembly includes components of an electronic lock, preferably including a Dallas(trademark) chip, which enables the lock to monitor entry into the computer enclosure. The present invention also includes an enclosure door including such a lock assembly.
Locks to limit access to enclosures are well known in the art as are locks which monitor access to enclosures. Such locks are manufactured by a number of companies, most prominently Sargent and Greenleaf Lock Manufacturer""s, Inc., Nicholasville, Ky.; LaGard, Inc., Torrance, Calif. and Kaba Mas, Inc. of Lexington, Ky. These locks can limit access to the inside of an enclosure to individuals who have a specific entry code which they are required to enter when seeking access to the enclosure. The locks can also monitor and keep a record of which codes are used to obtain access to the enclosure and when such access is obtained. These types of locks are well known in the art.
Unfortunately, from time to time the lock may need to be serviced or the owner of an enclosure may wish to upgrade from one lock to another. The installation of such a lock is time consuming and often requires an owner to request service from an outside service provider. In addition, original equipment manufacturers (OEM""s) are also generally looking to simplify installation so that costs for labor can be reduced, thereby reducing the overall cost to the consumer of using the OEM""s lock.
In the Detailed Description of this application, a description is provided of an AUDITCON(trademark) lock made by Kaba Mas, Inc., Lexington, Ky. The present invention includes such a lock or such other lock that would provide similar security features.
In the past, Mas-Hamilton and other lock manufacturers have provided their locks to manufacturers of enclosures, preferably enclosures used to enclose banking equipment, computer servers and other sensitive electronic equipment, to which owners of such equipment wish to limit access and document all such access. The Mas-Hamilton locks of this type limit access by providing an electronic lock or latch mechanism and document access that is granted. It will be appreciated that installation requires a fair amount of skilled labor and care. In addition to the difficulty associated with securing the locks, a further concern is the security provided by the locks when they are attached to an enclosure door. It may be possible to strike such a lock from the outside of the enclosure, that the outer portion and the inner portion of the lock assembly are disengaged from the enclosure door, allowing the enclosure to fall open.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing, therefore, that prior art devices and methods of installing these devices present problems which are in need of solutions. It also will be appreciated that further enhancements of the security provided by such locks are needed. The present invention provides solutions for these and other problems.
The present invention is directed in one embodiment to a lock assembly including a dial assembly or lock actuating assembly and a lock bolt or lock case assembly, which sandwich an engagement plate or a mounting plate to which each is secured to form the lock assembly. The mounting plate preferably includes a number of different functional parts which allow the respective assemblies to be secured to the mounting plate and also allow the mounting plate to permit the lock assembly to be secured within an opening within a door of an enclosure.
In one preferred embodiment, the mounting plate includes a plurality of drilled and tapped holes, a plurality of Standoffs and a plurality of securing studs. In the further preferred embodiment, a lock assembly for attachment to an enclosure door is provided, comprising: a lock case assembly including a bolt having at least first and second positions; a lock actuating assembly interconnected with the lock case assembly such that the lock actuating assembly can actuate a change in the position of the bolt from the first position to the second position; and a mounting plate having an interior side and an exterior side; the lock actuating assembly being secured to the mounting plate on the exterior side and the lock case assembly being secured to the mounting plate on the interior side. The lock case assembly is preferably secured within a lock assembly receiving opening by at least one interior mounting plate securing bracket secured to the interior side of the mounting plate and effectively gripping an edge of a lock receiving opening in the enclosure door.
In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides an enclosure door having a lock assembly, including a mounting plate such as the mounting plate disclosed hereinabove, secured within a lock assembly receiving opening in the enclosure door.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for securing a lock assembly to an enclosure door, the method including creating an opening in the enclosure door, inserting the lock assembly in the opening and securing the lock assembly to the enclosure door.
The lock assembly preferably includes a lock case assembly having a bolt that can be moved between at least two positions; a lock actuating assembly interconnected with the lock case assembly such that the lock actuating assembly can actuate a change in the position of the bolt from one position to the other; and a mounting plate having an interior side and an exterior side. The lock actuating assembly is secured to the mounting plate on the exterior side and the lock case assembly is secured to the mounting plate on the interior side. The lock assembly itself is secured within the lock assembly receiving opening of the enclosure door by an interior mounting plate securing bracket, preferably two such brackets, which are secured to the interior side of the mounting plate and effectively grip an edge or preferably edges of the enclosure door proximate the lock receiving opening so that the lock assembly is secured to the enclosure door.
It will be appreciated that the present lock assembly reduces the complexity of installation of locks of this type and reduces the expense associated with such installation and also reduces the amount of time and energy associated with such installation.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a lock assembly which can be installed in a standard enclosure door in a straightforward and expeditious manner without disassembly of the lock assembly prior to installation. In the most preferred embodiment, the lock assembly is installed by placing the lock assembly within a lock assembly receiving opening created in the enclosure door and securing the lock assembly to the enclosure door by placing at least one, preferably two, interior mounting plate securing brackets over respective pairs of securing studs, securing the interior mounting plate securing brackets to the respective securing studs with stud securing nuts which are tightened such that the interior mounting plate securing brackets grip edges of the lock assembly receiving opening of the enclosure door.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simplified electronic lock assembly which is easy to install, easy to remove for repair or enhancement and easy to reinstall or replace.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for enhanced security for enclosure doors by providing a mounting plate which secures the lock case assembly to the enclosure door even if the lock actuating assembly is destroyed or disengaged from the mounting plate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting plate which is specifically designed to secure the lock case assembly to the interior side of the mounting plate while the enclosure door is secured to the mounting plate on the interior side as well, thereby enhancing the security provided by the mounting plate, as well as the present lock assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit including the mounting plate and other accessories, preferably an interior mounting plate securing brackets and a plurality of stud securing nuts for securing the mounting plate to an enclosure door having a lock assembly receiving opening suitable for mounting the present mounting plate.
The above-described features and advantages along with various other advantages and features of novelty are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects attained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof and to the accompanying descriptive matter, preferred embodiments of the present invention.